


Bent

by Gayeld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e15 The Benders, Gen, Missing Scene, The things you find in your Dropbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayeld/pseuds/Gayeld
Summary: What would you do if it was your brother?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bent

**Author's Note:**

> So, Dropbox sent me an email about some of their new features and I thought "What do I even have in Dropbox anymore?" Apparently the answer is a lot of fic I forgot about. Including this missing scene that's just been sitting there for eleven or so years.

Another dead-end.

Kathleen dropped the file into the bottom drawer of her desk and fought back the tears that burned behind her eyes. Three years, so many false hopes and dead ends, and still no clue, no sign of what had happened to Riley. 

Until it had happened to her, she’d never believed the families, the friends, all saying how the not knowing was the worst part. As long as you didn’t know there was hope, right? How could hope ever be a bad thing? 

Then Riley had disappeared. Gone between the space of one breath and another. As days turned to weeks and months, the not knowing what had happened, not knowing if she could have stopped it, began to eat at her. 

It wore her down, wormed its way into every facet of her life. Her job. Her marriage. Her sanity. 

And she understood, or thought she had, how the not knowing, the false hopes and dead-ends could be worse. 

Then Dean Winchester walked into her office. She’d known from the beginning that half the story he’d spun her was nothing but lies. But the look in his eye, the fear, that was the same one she’d seen in her own mirror morning after morning. That was the truth. 

But helping him had led her to her own truth and right now, it was more than she could bear. 

* * *

_“‘Cause it was fun.”_

Kathleen was a good cop. She believed in the law, in the process of justice. But in that moment, with the thing at her feet laughing about murdering her brother, she wasn’t an officer of the law. 

She was a big sister. 

She was a woman who had struggled and given up her own childhood to raise this wonderful little boy, her brother who was brilliant and funny, whose laugh was contagious and who had his whole future and unlimited possibilities before him. 

She was a parent, who’d lost the child of her heart. 

She was justice. 

And she pulled the trigger.


End file.
